Currently, in a mobile terminal device such as a mobile phone, various input methods can be employed in addition to a touch input operation. For example, the input methods include an input operation with a user's voice (hereinafter referred to as “sound input”) and an input operation with a gesture using a user's hand or the like (hereinafter referred to as “gesture input”).